


You Don't Have to Say 'I Love You' to Say I Love You

by tinyko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrenaline, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, but i dont wanna keep reblogging the prompt list, chap 4 is slightly suggestive, im still taking them, minus sendaks but like that was bc it was the adrenaline prompt, these are all from my self insert blog!, these so far have all been gentle soft kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: A bunch of short and sweet kissing prompts from my self shipping tumblr!





	1. Sendak - Saviour in Purple Fur

**Author's Note:**

> these are all so cheesy and i was debating whether or not to post them here but i just said fuck it and here i am. i enjoyed writing these so much so i decided to share them more!!
> 
> technically, i'm still taking these prompts, so if you want to check them out, go a head and send some! here's the link!  
> https://littletrashbot.tumblr.com/post/177218368832

Sendak, 22. ...in a rush of Adrenaline.

 

Before going to the Garrison on the fateful day, Leo never imagined that he would be stranded in space on a strange, wilderness planet, separated from everyone else except for a fourteen year old kid who is part of a huge, mechanical being which sole purpose is to bring peace to the universe. Yet here he is, his ankle busted and leaning on Pidge as they both try to find a signal to radio the others. Leo can’t stop the panic fill up in his stomach as Pidge uses their other hand not wrapped around Leo’s waist to monitor various radio signals.

“There’s still nothing but static,” they say, frustration clear in their voice.

Leo stumbles over a branch, twisting his bad ankle again and taking in a sharp breath, “We just need to keep going. We’ll find something sooner or later.”

The moment after the words leave his lip, he immediately wants to take them back to be more specific. Sure enough, the two _do_ find something. However, this something is a very large, very angry beast with sharp teeth and sharp claws, digging into the carcass of some smaller creature. They both freeze, but much too late as the beast looks up with all four eyes and roars, standing and prowling towards them.

“Run,” Leo says, pulling at Pidge, “Run!”

The two bolt, trying to lose it in the dense forest. Leo pants, not even registering the pain in his ankle as he and Pidge run, both ducking under and into smaller and smaller gaps, hoping their small size will help lose the beast. Unfortunately, they’re both forced to skid to a stop. A steep cliff juts out in front of them.

Turning around, Leo steps in front of Pidge, trying his best to protect them. The beast lumbers towards them, lowering itself. There’s a sudden shout that come off from the side, catching the beast off guard as something large swings onto the beast and pulls its neck up. Several shots ring out and the beast slumps.

Lance is next to them in a second, his bayard in his hands and saying something, but Leo’s stuck in shock. Sendak climbs off the body of the beast and Leo feels his knees nearly give out. The young man rushes to the Galra and wraps his arms around his neck, grasping onto the fur there. Sendak holds Leo to him with his arm, his ears low. Leo moves his hands to hold Sendak’s face and he presses his lips hard against Sendak’s.

Pulling away, Leo feels the adrenaline wear off, the pain shooting up his leg from his bad ankle and tears dripping down his face.

“I… I’m sorry, I just…”

Sendak cuts him off, repeating the motion and pressing a kiss to Leo’s lips.


	2. Kolivan - Gentle Mornings

Kolivan, 32. ...to wake up.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Leo feels at peace. When everything seems to be crashing down around him, he savours every little bit of calm he can get. The mornings are always his favourite - which when he first came to the realisation, he couldn’t believe he had thought that. When his journey first started, he liked to imagine while he lay in bed just after waking up that he’s still in his little, cramped apartment in the busy city, that his cat will be coming in to claw at him up shortly.

Sharing that time of peace in the morning feels weird, but not unwelcome. Kolivan’s warm, soft fur is comforting and if anything makes everything _more_ comfortable. Leo finds himself leaning into his chest.

Leo turns slowly to face Kolivan, trying to not move a lot since Kolivan is such a light sleeper. Thankfully, he stays much asleep, his expression soft and relaxed for once. Leo’s heart skips a beat and he wishes he left his phone within arms length so he would be able to snap a photo of the sleeping Galra.

Instead he leans up and gently presses a kiss to Kolivan’s lips. The small movement is enough to stir the older man, his nose wrinkling up and his eyes cracking open. Leo smiles and kisses softly him once more.

“Good morning, Koli.”

Kolivan smiles, a sight that melts Leo, “Good morning, Leonardo.”


	3. Morvok - It's Much Too Late

Morvok, 7. ...to shut them up.

 

Normally, Leo could spend a while listening to Morvok rant and vent. He’s always imagined himself as a good listener and when the person speaking has a wonderful voice, he truly loves to listen to every word. Leo would never try to interrupt another, either. He would at least wait until they paused or changed topics to butt in. And ever since he was put on Morvok’s ship, these traits of his did not go unnoticed. 

Morvok had been going for nearly three hours at this point, and Leo did truly try to keep up and listen, he really did. But after three hours and the fact that it is definitely starting to dip into the very short time he has to sleep, Leo can’t help but grow a touch impatient. 

“... And once I finally get raised back up in rank, Lord Zarkon will have to reward me! He won’t be able to send me on these lowly missions and-”

Leo leans in and presses his lips to Morvok’s, his hands resting on the sides of his face. The Commander flails a little, his eyes widening. It takes a bit, but Morvok begins to melt, his ears drooping and his eyes closing. He rests his hands on Leo’s shoulders and leans into the kiss.

Once he feels the other relax, Leo pulls back, biting his lip to stop the bubble of laughter as Morvok follows him to keep the kissing going. Leo runs his hand over the Commander’s sleek fur on the top of his head.

“Morvok, I love listening to you, but I need to go to sleep. I’m so tired. I promise I’ll listen more when I wake up.”

The Galra blinks as Leo gives him short kiss and turns to head towards his quarters. He reaches up and touches his lips, his heart hammering in his chest.


	4. Morvok - I've Been in Love With Love

Morvok, 15. ...passionately.

When he first was dropped on this ship, Leo’s only line of thought was to get home. Find a way to leave and get back to Earth and forget all of this had ever happened. But as he finds himself growing closer to Commander Morvok, he can’t help but to adjust that train of thought.

It’s when he’s holding Morvok, both sprawled out across the Commander’s bed and Leo’s running his fingernails through the Galra’s short, sleek fur, that Leo realises that he wants to spend his life with Morvok, that he still wants to go home, but now he wants to escape _with_ Morvok, not _from_ him. The realisation sends a jolt through Leo and he freezes. The small Galra Commander makes a noise in the back of his throat and looks up.

Leo slides his hands to the sides of Morvok’s face and presses his lips firmly to his. Just like every kiss prior, Morvok is caught off guard at first and fumbles for a bit. Leo eases up to a sitting position, keeping a soft hold on Morvok to bring him up too. Morvok settles in Leo’s lap and begins to press back into the kiss, resting his hands on the young man’s waist.  
With his heart hammering in his chest, Leo closes his eyes and leans more into the kiss, softly tracing Morvok’s lips with his tongue. The Commander freezes, his ears spiking up, before he melts, letting his ears droop and his eyes close and his lips part.

Morvok absolutely turns to mush when he feels Leo’s tongue in his mouth, tracing over his own tongue and his teeth. Leo feels him lean more into him, trying to move his tongue too and his claws catching on his shirt. His chest starts to feel tight and he hesitantly pulls away, opening his eyes.

The Commander’s eyes stay closed and he follows Leo, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths. Morvok flutters his eyes open, his ears still drooped low. Smiling, Leo pets the top of his head, softly tracing his scar. A high pitched purr erupts from Morvok’s throat, rumbling through his chest as he dips his head down to rest in the crook of Leo’s neck. The young man laughs a little and continues to pet the Galra.


End file.
